


The Sam Collection

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Crack, Hickeys, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shibari, most of these are NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: I'm putting all the stuff I write for Sam/ichimeansone in here from now on. Others are free to look as well tho lmfao





	1. Siegbert Has Sex With A Bound Shiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichimeansone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ichimeansone).



“Ah, shit, Sieg-“ Shiro groaned, straining against the scratchy loops of rope wound tightly around his wrists. “P-please, just let me-“

“Not until I’ve had my fill,” Siegbert whispered as huskily as he could manage. A small (okay, a considerably large) part of him felt wrong for denying his boyfriend like this; he really wanted to let him enjoy himself as well, unrestrained by the bindings he’d spent so long arranging. Yet Shiro had told him, this _was_ how enjoyment sometimes looked, and Siegbert took him at his word. They’d agreed on a certain phrase he’d utter if things became too much to handle, but until then, Siegbert devoted himself to playing his role to the best of his ability.

“You’re not to cum or touch me until I’ve decided you’ve earned it,” he continued, summoning his sternest look as he sat back on his haunches, idly running a finger over Shiro’s erect shaft and rousing a groan from the spearman.

“B-but I’ve been good, haven’t I?” Shiro whined, all theatrics of course; Siegbert had heard enough of the genuine article to tell. Just as he had a role to play, Shiro portrayed his part with vigor, no doubt driven in part by his honest desire for release.

“You’ve been _okay_ ,” Siegbert allowed, rising slightly as he positioned himself over Shiro’s tip, already leaking in anticipation. “But to earn the title of _good_ is another matter entirely.” And with that, he lowered himself onto Shiro.

Another gasp, this one quite real, escaped Shiro’s throat as he breached Siegbert’s entrance. Normally, he’d rest his hands on the cavalier’s athletic thighs, soothing his discomfort with his gentle squeezes as he carefully guided him down onto his girth. But with his arms currently restrained above his head, he could do little but watch as the blonde gingerly sank himself onto his rigid shaft.

Shiro’s fists balled, knuckles whitening as he scanned the room for something to focus on, something to distract himself from the cruelty of having such beauty before him, yet being entirely at its mercy at the same time. “Shiro,” he snapped to attention at the sound of Siegbert’s command. “Look at me.”

Such a simple order, yet it was all Shiro could do to follow it. Siegbert wasn’t exactly at his prettiest at times like this; stray hairs stuck to a forehead dotted with sweat, lip quivering subtly even as he bit down on it to stifle his tiny sounds of pleasure. In Shiro’s mind, it didn’t matter that he was, objectively, a mess. This was the hottest thing he could imagine right now, or any time, really.

The way Siegbert rolled his hips, making sure Shiro’s prick was seated firmly in the depths of his rear certainly didn’t help matters, nor did the hands grasping his abdomen for balance as Siegbert leaned forward, heavy breaths falling against Shiro’s collar as he angled himself just so-.

“Ah!” the instinctive yelp let them both know Siegbert had found what he was looking for, rising slightly off Shiro’s cock before falling again, savoring the delicious burn as his entrance stretched around Shiro. “Keep your eyes-ah! Eyes, on me,” he huffed, his breathing already turning ragged as he came undone. Shiro had little choice but to do so, Shiro had little choice but to do so, the torture of having to watch his lover bouncing on his stiff erection only serving to throw fuel onto the fire burning within his loins.

“Sieg, p-please, I gotta- you gotta let me cum,” he panted, finding the pleading in his voice no longer artificial. How quickly Shiro had been reduced to begging for release by a length of rope and a few commanding words surprised the both of them, as did his continued insistence. “Come on, I’ve- I’ve been good, right?”

“Hmph,” Siegbert frowned, as if deep in thought. He halted his ride momentarily, allowing Shiro to regain a tiny bit of composure before he made his decision. “You may only come after I have,” he declared, not bothering to untie Shiro’s hands to ease that task.

Shiro groaned, caught somewhere between arousal and exasperation as he tried to force himself to focus. With his hands restrained and his mouth too far from Siegbert to be of much use, he wasn’t left with many options to expedite his boyfriend’s release, unless-.

An idea struck Shiro, and he drew his hips down onto the mattress in wait as Siegbert resumed his previous pace atop his cock. When the blonde had hit his apex, Shiro suddenly thrust upwards with all his might, slamming his hips against Siegbert’s firm buttocks and eliciting a surprised moan from him.

With that technique having proved successful, Shiro repeated this maneuver, meeting Siegbert halfway down with a mighty thrust of his own, simultaneously setting the pace and bringing his boyfriend to new heights of orgasmic pleasure. Every harsh jab of Shiro’s dick against his prostate would draw a tiny groan or yelp from Siegbert, until his knees threatened to buck with each passing moment and he halted his movement entirely, seating himself on Shiro’s lap and letting him take over the duty of pleasuring him as he instead wrapped a hand around his cock.

It only took a few quick jerks before Siegbert was coming, spilling his warm seed over the plane of Shiro’s sweat-slicked abdomen with a choked cry. “Y-yeah, that’s it-“ he managed to pant, and without any further hesitation, Shiro buried his prick as deeply into Siegbert’s warm body as he could, practically _roaring_ from the intensity of the orgasm that washed over him. Rope after rope of hot Rope after rope of hot essence decorated Siegbert’s insides, filling him with a satisfying warmth that he enjoyed much more than he’d ever care to let on.

With a satisfied laugh, Shiro finally allowed himself to relax, the soreness in his arms coming into focus as Siegbert slipped his cock free. “Was that… good enough… for you?” Shiro grinned between heaving breaths, and Siegbert met his lips with a hungry kiss before answering.

“Yeah, better than I could’ve imagined.”


	2. Gerome Bites Inigo While They Make Out

Inigo honestly hadn’t taken Gerome for much of a kisser when they’d first started going out. Perhaps it was an extension of his general habit of keeping his mouth shut, but Inigo never imagined he’d be one to use his mouth for much more than scowling and telling Inigo off.

As with many things about Gerome, he’d been proven wrong (much to his delight). Inigo still had to initiate it most of the time, but when they got down to it, Gerome kissed _hard_. Between the forceful prod of his tongue against Inigo’s and the lack of hesitance to use teeth, he would practically devour Inigo; maybe all that time around Minerva had rubbed off on him.

Not that Inigo complained about this in the slightest; he quite enjoyed being able to kick back and reap the fruits of his labor. Moaning freely against Gerome’s rough, yet soothingly warm lips, Inigo felt a familiar sense of comfort and coziness, not unlike a warm blanket curled around himself on a rainy winter morning. For all his griping, Gerome loved Inigo entirely, one might even say fiercely, and that love made itself known every time their lips crashed together, all saliva and mingling tongues and above all, _passion_.

Alas, parting was such sweet sorrow; despite his greatest wishes, Inigo was unable to live solely off Gerome, so parting for breath was inevitable. Usually, they’d only separate for as long as was absolutely necessary, just enough time to catch their breath and perhaps share a quick smile before they dove back in for another round. But this time, Gerome didn’t return; not to Inigo’s lips, anyway. Instead, he pressed a kiss against Inigo’s jaw, the faint stubble of his chin tickling the dancer’s collarbone (he hadn’t even given Gerome a chance to change before he’d leapt on him upon his return). A giggle bubbled out of Inigo at the unusual sensation, a wonderful, melodic laugh that urged Gerome on as he made his way lower.

The kisses along his chin, and then his neck, were a new experience entirely for Inigo. There was something visceral, almost bestial about letting his mate’s teeth graze so close to his windpipe; had this been the wild, this would be his final moment before the vicious predator went in for an easy kill. But they weren’t animals, of course, despite the primitive grunts and yelps their communication had been reduced to. Inigo trusted Gerome entirely, barely flinching even when his breath constricted slightly as Gerome pressed a forceful kiss to the center of the dancer’s throat. He was in good hands.

The salty musk of Inigo’s skin had sparked something feral inside Gerome as well. He wasn’t content to simply adore Inigo from a distance any longer, dreaming about holding the dancer close; those fantasies had become a reality long ago, and now, he was content with nothing less than showing the world that Inigo’s love belonged to him, and him alone. He was operating practically on instinct when he sunk his teeth into the soft, pliant skin just above Inigo’s collarbone, clamping down just hard enough not to break the surface. Inigo yelped, and Gerome felt his cock jump against his stomach at that action. “G-gods, Gero- again,” he panted, and that was all the approval Gerome needed.

The next bite was more purposeful, less measured than the first. Gerome’s mouth closed around a toned shoulder, sucking hard enough to burst blood vessels beneath the skin. A keening moan escaped Inigo’s lips as his cock came alive, desperately rutting against Gerome’s abdomen as the pain and pleasure melded together into a whole somehow greater than the sum of its parts.

The faint beginnings of a bruise blossomed under Inigo’s skin as Gerome detached just as he’d planned. Everyone already knew they were together, but there was something truly exciting to him about marking his lover as his own like this, a clear sign that his heart rested with its creator. Inigo wearily eyed the site between raspy breaths, faintly registering the pounding throb of his blood rushing under the soreness. Gerome met his gaze with a look of shock, as if in disbelief of what he’d just done.

“Gods,” Inigo sighed, cutting Gerome off before he had a chance to apologize. “That was kinky as _hell_.”

His lips curled into a smile, fingers tangling in the mess of red hair of Gerome’s scalp as he pulled him back in. “Do it again.”

Gerome was all too happy to comply.


	3. Keaton Sniffs Ren's Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is Sam's custom MU/Kamui: http://momofukuuu.tumblr.com/search/ren
> 
> Also, this one's (almost) SFW!

“Must we part so soon?” Niles purred, pressing an innocent kiss against Ren’s forehead. “Why don’t you stay in bed with me here? I’m sure you’ll have a lot more fun than wherever it is you’re going…”

Ren shook his head with a soft giggle as he pulled himself away from his husband. “Niles, I’m just going to dinner. I need to eat, and besides, I haven’t had a chance to relax with my siblings in quite some time.”

Niles scoffed, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect. “Dinner? Please. One of the most boring ways one can use a mouth.”

“Hmm?” Ren tilted his head in puzzlement, not unlike a confused puppy. “Oh, do you mean-“ a crimson blush rose on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “O-oh, w-well, I-“

Niles waved him off dismissively with a cluck of his tongue. “Fret not, little prince. Go, enjoy your meal. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.”

“A-alright then,” the pink-haired prince stammered, rising from their bed with some hesitation as he pulled on some formal clothing. “I’ll try not to keep you waiting for too long!” With a final wave goodbye, he was off.

Approximately 20 paces down the hall, he turned a corner and found himself with a faceful of fur. He stumbled back with a yelp, landing flat on his butt as Keaton turned around with a ferocious growl. His expression instantly switched to one of excitement when he saw who it was that ran into him. “Oh, hello Ren! Sorry for tripping you up!”

“N-no worries, Keaton. It’s my fault, really,” Ren forced himself to smile despite the pain in his tailbone. Keaton extended a gloved hand in assistance, when suddenly, his ears perked up and his tail went stiff.

“Hang on, Ren. I think I smell something-“ he warned, whipping his head every which way to try to locate the source of the scent that had caught his attention.

“Oh yeah?” Ren wasn’t sure if he should humor the wolfskin, or simply run in case there was genuine danger nearby, but that decision was quickly made for him as Keaton dropped to the floor, sniffing the recently-polished tile vigorously as one hand came to a rest on Ren’s calf.

Ren stared nervously at Keaton as he continued his thorough search, seemingly locating the source of the scent that had alerted him. Unfortunately, that path seemed to lead straight between Ren’s outstretched legs, and with complete disregard for human social norms, Flannel scurried up further, until his nose hovered inches above the confused (and very embarrassed) dragon’s crotch.

“…Niles?” Keaton furrowed his brow, leaning in for a closer whiff before Ren’s hand met his scalp, pushing him away as he scrambled to his feet.

“A-anyway, it was cool running into you again BYE!” Ren stammered as he dashed off in the opposite direction, praying to whatever gods that might’ve been listening to drop a brick on his head and end his suffering immediately.


	4. Siegbert Sits On Shiro's Face

Shiro’s armor may have been crimson, but his tongue was undoubtedly silver. Of course, Siegbert meant that in the traditional sense; how else could Shiro have convinced him to even consider, never mind try, sitting on his face? Between the fears of not being clean enough and crushing his skull, Siegbert would’ve thought such a notion too ridiculous to entertain.

And yet, here he was, rear grinding down upon his boyfriend’s flushed face, grasping the headboard for support as he moaned wantonly. For that silver tongue was not content to stop in the realm of metaphors; the way it swiped along his pucker before plunging in for a saliva-filled kiss called to mind the agility of a swordsman. Or, in Shiro’s case, a spearman. He’d never been a fan of the “inferior” blade, after all.

But Siegbert was, and perhaps that was why he’d been defeated so quickly by Shiro’s fleshy, wriggling weapon of choice. His fears hadn’t even lasted a minute before the fervent devouring of his rear shattered them into countless pieces. Exactly _how_ Shiro had acquired such skills were beyond Siegbert’s comprehension at the moment, all he knew was that he needed as much of that glorious muscle in him as he could get.

Shiro seemed to be thinking the same thing, hooking his arms around Siegbert’s thighs and urging him downward, urging him to grind against Shiro’s lips. Siegbert's cock trembled, a steady dribble of pre-cum dripping into Shiro’s already messy hair, yet the tongue prodding against his prostate already provided pleasure enough that Siegbert let it go untouched.

Once Shiro withdrew for a moment, pressing a thumb against Siegbert’s slick pucker and letting him suck it in instinctually, Siegbert was past the point of no return. With a gasp, he came, letting the sensation of Shiro’s tongue and fingers ground him through wave after wave of delicious release. He practically collapsed from the sheer exhaustion of the orgasm, using the last of his strength to throw himself sideways so as not to suffocate his lover.

Shiro’s grin was evident, even in the faint light of the moon shimmering through their window. Jaw coated in a fine sheen of sweat and spit, Siegbert’s cum dripping from his scalp, he looked absolutely exhausted, yet his brilliant smile couldn’t be further from that.

“Sieg, that was amazing,” Shiro exhaled, wiping some of the mess away from his mouth with the back of his hand. “You taste incredible.”

“A-ah,” while that certainly sounded like a compliment, Siegbert certainly wasn’t sure if he could treat it as one. “G-glad you think so?” he managed to squeak, before Shiro’s arm curled around his leg, tugging insistently back towards himself.

“Lemme have another Bite,” he panted. “Please?”

Siegbert suddenly found the strength to return to his seat atop Shiro’s mouth, and without a moment’s hesitation, it was back upon him once more, putting that silver tongue to the best use he could possibly imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drive fast eat ass


End file.
